In Love With a Murderer
by Tenguura
Summary: What happens if Cassie Rose, The White Pumpkin, was given a second chance by Jesse? (Cassie Rose will be considered an OC) May contain language, Violence and disturbing material Angst, Horror, Romance, Adventure
1. Everyone Deserves Second Chances

"Please! At least give me my cat winslow, he's my best- my ONLY friend, please let me have him." Cassie pleaded and begged Jesse and the gang to let her have her pet, Jesse looked at Winslow, but looked down at the red haired girl surrounded by endermites on a little dirt platform, keeping her from her fate.

 _Is this guilt i'm feeling? She killed innocent people, why do I feel guilty leaving her here?_ The brown haired male continued looking at Cassie with the look of _Please_ on her face, Jesse turned around and walked a distance to the golden portal but heard Cassie's cries once more, and more.

"Winslow? Come to mommy….PLEASE!" she continues to shout "Winslow! I have a little fish for you! Come here please!" over and over her cries filled the room, with sadness and loneliness in her voice, Jesse has experienced that feeling before, alone and sad.

 _Reuben…._

Even though she killed innocent people, he couldn't let her go through loneliness, not by herself anyways….

Jesse turns around and walks to the edge, his team shocked by this action.

"Jesse? What are you doing? She killed lots of people, she deserves to rot here!" Petra told the dark haired male, but he took out an enderpearl, Petra knew what he was about to do.

"She cannot go through this another year, i understand, she killed people, but she wants the same thing as us: To go back home" Ivor, Lukas and Petra were astonished by Jesse's words.

Jesse picked up the calico cat walking by and threw the enderpearl to Cassie's little dirt island

"I know a thing or two about feeling lonely" Jesse remarked to the red head, Cassie looked at Jesse with confusion what was he planning?

 _Why? Is he forgiving me? I killed them, TorqueDawg, Sparklez, Lizzie…_ she pondered over these thoughts but snapped back to reality when Jesse held out a hand to her. But she tried to play it off like this was a joke

"Is this seriously a joke, just give me my cat and go away already" she says with annoyance

 _There goes my mouth again_ she thought

"No." he says firmly, "I am giving you a second chance, Join the Order Of The Stone, we will become a great team, we can get you out, we can expolore other worlds!" Jesse gestured as he spoke, Cassie was left flabbergasted, was he really giving her a second chance?

"I….I don't understand, why are you helping me? I murdered your friends"

"We both share the same goal: going home, to our worlds! " Jesse curved his lips into a small smile, he held out his hand once again.

"Will you join us? Or not? It's your decision, whichever one it is I will respect it completely" He added.

' _He's offering me a second chance, this could be a new beginning, for me and Winslow, we don't have to live off of murdering others anymore…'_ She had finally made up her mind

"I'm coming with you" She said with a sweet smile and took his hand, they both showed caring smiles to each other.

"Let's go then, our adventure awaits us!" He grabbed Cassie by the waist and gave her Winslow, he took out one of the enderpearls and threw it onto the stone platform above them. The team waited for them on the platform, angry at Jesse for freeing the little murderer.

"Jesse, I hope you made the right choice, if she ever betrays us i always have a weapon" Petra told Jesse angrily

"You won't regret this, with her redstone and brewing knowledge, she is very capable of being an important member of the Order." Jesse puts his hands on his hips and flashed his famous smile

" let's just hurry up, i'm getting hungry waiting here" Ivor interrupted the two in their conversation. The six of them, including Winslow, went up to the portal and waited for Jesse to light up the portal

"Ready when you are Jesse" Lukas said, Jesse nodded to his friend and lit up the blue flame to the golden portal, the portal illuminated that familiar glow which led them to the hall of portals. Lukas, Petra, Ivor and Winslow went through the portal, only Cassie and Jesse were left in the room Cassie looked at Jesse, he noticed this and looked back at her.

"Ladies first" he made a gentleman gesture towards the portal with that grin of his plastered on his face

"Thank you, for giving me a second chance, Jesse" She walked through the portal leaving Jesse by himself

"You're welcome, a new beginning awaits ahead" he walks right through the portal following the gang.


	2. Meet Our Former Killer!

When Jesse stepped through the portal he found everyone making their way to the portal of the Order's world

Cassie walks over to Jesse and asks him "What is your world like? Since i have been locked in that world for a while, i forgot most about my OWN world"

"Must have been hard being locked there, without any communication to your world"

"It was" Cassie deadpans and glares at Jesse

"Well, in our world, we are heroes who saved everyone from a Witherstorm, it's a long story, but, i lost my best friend in sacrifice to saving everyone from doom"

"Losing your best friend huh? Wait, what in the world is a Witherstorm?"

 _Oh yeah, Cassie never met the Witherstorm since she's been here for a while, i know WHO to talk to about that Witherstorm_ Jesse looks at Ivor.

"Hey Ivor, Cassie was just asking me about your monstrosity that almost destroyed our world, do you want to fill her in on that?" Jesse grumbled to Ivor

"ME?! You're the one who took the potion i made to specifically KILL it" Now Jesse and Ivor got riled up and missed the whole point of asking about the Witherstorm

"If you were going to kill it why create it in the first place? That THING of yours killed my best friend!"

"It's not my fault you can't save your pig"

"WHAT?!" Jesse got furious and tried throwing a punch at Ivor, but Petra stepped in to break up the argument.

"That's enough! Ivor, just tell Cassie about the Witherstorm then this will be avoided"

"I think i heard enough already" she replies "So the Witherstorm was created to be destroyed, and while it was rampaging it killed your pet?" She adds

"I will tell you when we get to the Order's base" Jesse replies. "Sorry if i brung up a bad memory, Jesse, you know, i'm actually quite the curious girl, right Winslow?" In response the cat did a lazy meow as they went up to the portal to the Overworld.

"This is your portal?" The red-head asks

"Yup, it leads to the Overworld, i can't wait to be back home!" Jesse says with a smile

"I know right! It feels like it has been forever, i wonder how Axel and Olivia are doing back at the base" Lukas adds on

"Hopefully they have enough space to add a new member" Ivor added

"Listen up miss killer, do not turn on us or i will put a sword to your neck" Petra says threatening Cassie

"I wouldn't dream of it?" she retortes "I can't hit and run you know, that's not how I would do it"

"Guys, come on, we have to get along if we are going to be a team" Jesse says separating the two girls

"Let's just go, Axel and Olivia will be worried if we don't return" he tells his team

With no second later Petra and Lukas and Ivor and Winslow rush into the portal leaving Cassie and Jesse…..again.

"I swear, it is difficult keeping this team in order"

"You're one to talk, Jesse. Weren't you arguing with Ivor earlier?" she asks

"Nevermind, let's just go" at that, Cassie and Jesse enter the overworld, to go home

 **At the Order's base**

"I am getting worried Axel, what if something bad happened to them"

"Olivia you're doing it again, Jesse is a tough nut, they will pull through, heck remember that Witherst-" Axel was cut off as Olivia called out

"Axel they're here! And….they brought someone with them!" Olivia and Axel hurry down to the entrance and welcome the gang back

"I thought we lost you!" Olivia hugged Jesse

"Oh come on, did you really think we would die?" Jesse asks

"Yup, well Olivia did, i just thought you went on a vacation without us" Axel replies. "You know i wouldn't just go without you guys, nevermind, we actually got stuck in another world, that is where she comes in" Jesse gestured to the red haired girl, who showed a nervous smile and waved

"Her name is Cassie Rose, you guys may dislike her for a bit, because she was actually a mastermind that tried killing us for this" Jesse took out his blue enchanted fint and steel.

"Hold it, you mean to tell us that you brang a killer with you?!" Axel asks frightened of Cassie.

"Hey, that's in the past, i just wanted to get out of that dimension for years, i lived alone with my little sweetheart, Winslow" Cassie picks up Winslow and strokes his fur softly "Then i invited them to my booby- trapped mansion, because i knew one of them had the flint and steel. So long story short, i killed off a few people i invited, they found out i was the killer, we fought, but at last chance, Jesse actually gave me a shot at redemption, and he convinced me to become a member of the Order" Cassie continued to stroke Winslow's fur.

"Even though she murdered a couple few people, her skill in redstone almost matches Ellegaard's she is also good with brewing, she even made a poison tipped arrow, which is very new to us"

"Alright Jesse, we will trust her, but is she really as advanced as Ellegaard? She was the first to attempt making a command block" Olivia didn't really seem impressed with Cassie's work.

"she's like Ellegaard, but from her world" Jesse replied

"From her world?" Olivia asks confused

"It's hard to explain, let's get inside, we also have to build a place for Cassie since she will be living with us from now on."


	3. Be Patient!

**Few Days Later**

"Oh come on! I built the best invention!"

"Sorry Jesse, but Cassie wins, she did build an elevator, which is one of the hardest inventions ever" Olivia explains to a depressed Jesse after challenging Cassie to a redstone build battle.

"I can teach you how to build something like this, you know" Cassie says sitting next to her redstone invention, Jesse on the other hand decided to build a deluxe TNT cannon, it was impressive and all, but it was less appealing than Cassie's.

"Really? That would help a lot when it comes to wiring" Jesse replies with a grin

While Cassie and Jesse were getting along Ivor comes out of the armory.

"Cassie, i have your armor ready" Ivor calls to Cassie

"Lemme see it! Lemme see it!" Cassie starts jumping around impatiently, Ivor takes out a red and black plated armor with a red rose symbol on the back of the sleek black chest plating, red painted on the trim of the armor, the shoulder plates had rose symbols on each side, underneath the plating was a red long sleeve built in to the armor, Cassie stared with sparkles in her eyes as she looked upon the armor.

"It's amazing!" she exclaims

"Cassie, we also made a weapon for you" Jesse adds on, giving a thin but sturdy black axe to go with her armor, the edges are so sharp that if you grazed it with a orange it could be able to peel the rind right off. The handle had Cassie's name carved into the black steel with red.

"Cool armor Cassie! Why can't I have armor like that?" Axel asks the bearded man

"Did you ask for armor at all? No? Then it's not a problem is it" Ivor replies sharply.

"Honestly Ivor, can you ever not have such a sharp mouth?" Petra tells Ivor

"Nope" he replies flatly

"Guys let's go exploring another dimension, i mean, Cassie has her armor, we are also always prepared" Lukas tells the group

"Winslow doesn't have his armor, so we are not prepared" Cassie hisses at Lukas while putting her armor on "I am working on that Ms. Rose, just be patient" the bearded man says.

"You should know very well even from the mansion mishap that I am impatient sometimes"

After a couple hours later, Cassie and Lukas decided to play tic tac toe, which Cassie grew tired of after the first 12 matches, Lukas lost about 9 times already

"This is getting boring, where is Ivor, it shouldn't be a problem making cat armor, should it Winslow?" Cassie pets Winslow, who purred in his sleep when she petted him

Ivor walked into the room and told Cassie "Alright it's all done miss murderer" Ivor shows the armor that consisted of a red plating on each leg, soft material inside to make Winslow comfortable while wearing the armor, just like Cassie's armor, Winslow's had a custom made image of his head on the back. Silver trim around the edges of the armor

Cassie glares at him after hearing the murderer nickname again, but silently takes the armor from him and wakes Winslow to put it on him

"It looks so cute on you Winslow!" Cassie swoons with sparkles in her eyes after looking at her pet, in return Winslow did a low meow and went back to sleep.

"Can we go exploring already? We have waited a long time already" Lukas asks annoyed

"I'm in for exploring but it's night time already, it's dangerous enough to go out during night time, but if we went to another dimension there might be a sea of monster out there!" Jesse explains to Lukas, who is bored as hell, but Cassie looked like she was going to go crazy if she waited 5 more minutes.

"We will go in the morning, when it is less dangerous" Olivia added "But it isn't as fun if there is not monsters to bash!" Axel said grinning

"Axel, we will do it in the morning" the goggled girl said firmly "Fine, but I at least want something to bash on" he replies.

"Now that's settled, we wait til morning, which should be in about…." Jesse looks at the clock and back at the gang "8 hours, so we can all just sleep through it"

"I'm not even tired, i would rather spar with someone" Petra then looked at Jesse who shook his head "no", he turned his head to Cassie, who was already passed out cuddling with Winslow.

 _She could've at least went to her bed to sleep, i have to admit, she's adorable when she sleeps, did i really just think that?_

Jesse turned away from the two and saw that he was the only one in the room

"This is literally the third time they did this" Jesse mumbles to himself. He walks over to Cassie who slept on the stone cold floor and picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room, Winslow on top of his sleeping owner. Walking towards Cassie's room he noticed something

 _Did she seriously add another cat picture of Winslow?_

Jesse raised an eyebrow, but since he already knew Cassie was a cat lover it didn't phase him as much. He walked into her room and set her down on her bed with cat designs all over it

 _She's obsessed with cats, like seriously obsessed._

After setting her down, he watched her for a while, the way Cassie sleeps is somehow….cute.

Jesse felt his lips curl into a small smile

 _Yeah, she is adorable when she sleeps…._

After a while of watching, Jesse walked towards the door and turned off the light, _time to go to bed_ Jesse thought and looked at the clock on the wall

 _It's 2:27?!_ Jesse mentally screamed at himself for staring at Cassie for two...whole...hours. After lecturing himself he silently walked out of the room and closed the door

"Goodnight Cassie and Winslow" Jesse shut the door and went to his room to go to bed.


	4. A Little Note

Before i upload the next chapter, there is something you must note about me, i am a young 13 year old girl, I am also willing to take criticism if it helps me improve my story. So don't sugarcoat anything, I am actually very mature for my age, but I do have a sense of humor...somewhere inside me anyways. and another thing, PLEASE TREAT ME AS A FELLOW WRITER, not some kid. Without further disturbances, i will upload the next chapter momentarily.


	5. Access Denied!

As Jesse slept soundly a dark figure crept over to his bed, it got closer and closer until…

"WAKE UP JESSE!" The figure screamed into his ear, making him get up too suddenly, which made him fall off his bed and onto the floor

"AH! Holy crap you scared me Cassie, and I think you blew up my eardrum" Jesse says to the glasses wearing girl who was bursting on the floor with laughter "HA! Okay...i'm done laughing...no i'm not HAHAHAHA!" Her laughs filled the room and Jesse didn't seem amused. His hair was a mess and he wasn't a morning person….at all, he pushed Cassie to the side to get to the bathroom, he brushed his hair, did all that morning stuff. Cassie finished laughing and Jesse came out of the bathroom looking the same. "My stomach hurts from laughing, okay….now i'm done"

"Cassie...what exactly did you come in here for?" Jesse yawned, still tired. "Everyone is eating breakfast and is almost ready to go." she replies.

"Mm.." He groans back in response. "Just hurry up and get your armor on, time waits for no one Jesse, you must have stayed up pretty late to be still in bed "

 _The reason i'm tired is because I stayed up watching over you, now that i think about it, i shouldn't have stayed up_ He thought "I'm coming, just wait a bit" The spectacled girl nodded and went back to the dining hall. Jesse went to his closet to do the usual routine, putting on his teal armor, looking in the mirror to see if he put in on backwards, which thankfully, he didn't. Although he had trouble putting on his shoulder guards, but he got it on anyways, Jesse opened the door and walked through the red carpet hallway.

 _I'm so tired, i only got 4 hours of sleep, the extra two because i couldn't fall asleep. Oh whatever, i better get to the dining hall before they actually leave me._ Jesse's walk turned into a run thinking of the gang actually leaving him, they can't go without him right?

Jesse finally got to the dining hall and everyone was waiting for him, he saw that they were already done with their food so Jesse just went to the table and grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in his mouth.

"Jesse what was taking so long? We already finished" Petra asked, Jesse quickly chews and swallows before answering "Sorry, but let's go, as Cassie said: Time waits for no one" The gang nodded and went to the portal, which was a couple miles away, in the mean time everyone started talking about whatever, Jesse was walking alone until Axel decided to pass time by talking to him "So, what is this portal thing you guys talked about?" he asks Jesse

"It's a portal to another dimension, that's all you need to know, i'll be honest, i have only been to two dimensions total, the first is about a sky island and the other is where Cassie tried killing us to get the portal key" Cassie overheard Jesse and walked closer to him "For your information you didn't have to live there for years like me and Winslow did" Cassie scowls at Jesse who apologized to her. "What world do you think we will go to, just take a wild guess" Cassie asks, changing the subject "Hopefully I can bash some monsters, it's been awhile since we could actually fight as a team, don't you think Jesse?" Axel replies.

"Yep, but what if the world we go to is a fun happyland? It would be nice to go on vacation, right?" He asks the two members who nodded in return, he also got a nice meow from the armored cat they grew silent after thinking of nothing to say. The team covered half the miles to get to the portal hall. The familiar sound of the grass crunching beneath their feet filled the silence as they continued to move closer to the portal hall. About 49 minutes later they found a portal, which seemed out of place, it was a redstone portal, but Jesse never thought much of it, he took out that familiar flint and steel, everyone stood around him waiting on his go.

"Here I go" Jesse warns everyone to stand back, he rubbed the flint and steel together and it created a dark red glow from the portal. "This portal seems...off" Lukas comments.

"Well, isn't EVERY portal we find a bit off?" Ivor replies "True" The teal armored male adds. "We can find smart people to help us get BACK, redstone means smart people, so they can help us right?" Petra adds

"Less talking, more exploring!" Axel then pushes everyone inside the portal and runs inside

Everyone stumbled inside and in the process Cassie fell on top of Jesse. When Axel came through the portal everyone got angry at him "What? I didn't want to wait til you guys were done talking" since everyone was looking at Axel, Cassie and Jesse didn't look at the….compromising position they were in "Oh! Sorry Jesse" She gets up off of him and holds out her hand to help him up, he stared at her hand but took it after "It's fine Cassie, no harm, no foul" Jesse says smiling, they still held hands, until Lukas and Petra and Axel saw the two "Aw! Cassie and Jesse sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I -" They got cut off once they saw Jesse and Cassie glaring daggers at them. "Wait, where's my little Winslow?!" Cassie started getting worried until she heard a meow come from behind her "There you are! I was getting worried" She picked him up and craddled him as a little baby "Uh, Cassie?" Jesse tapped her shoulder and looked in the direction he pointed in, they looked upon the sight "Are we in a Mesa biome?" Cassie asked puzzled. "Seems like it, the sand and clay…." Lukas takes out a book and quill and writes in it "Mesa biome portal" Lukas says as he writes "Lukas where did you get that book and quill?" Jesse asked

"I got it from Cassie's mansion" Lukas replies putting the book away. Jesse raised an eyebrow, but never said anything.

"Would you look at that….sand.." Ivor says looking at the sand road "Were do you suppose it leads?" Lukas asks "Going to write about it in your little journal?" Ivor asked, mocking Lukas

"Hey it's not little but yes….probably" Jesse asked them "Can either of you see where it goes?

"Looks like the canyon we're is blocked in at the end, so it should lead us *somewhere*" The blonde replies "Well we're not gonna find where it goes just by standing around on it" Cassie finally spoke up.

"Cassie's right, let's move everyone!" Petra yelled gathering everyone together, they started walking through the Mesa on the sandy road, to find out were it leads. "Sand. Clay. And more sand." Jesse said as they kept walking, until they heard a strange noise "Hey, do you guys hear that?" He asked as Petra yelled "Ha! There are people here!" She ran off into the direction of the noise "Petra wait!" Jesse shouted trying to get Petra to come back "We need to stick together!" Cassie added. Winslow turned his head, curiously and started to follow Petra "Winslow come back!" Cassie reached her hand out. Jesse ran after them, and Cassie followed behind. They found Petra ducking behind a pile of sand. "Petra!" Jesse yelled "Winslow!" Cassie added as she picked up Winslow and craddled him like a baby.

"Shh! Get down!" Petra whispered to them loudly, they got down quicly and looked at her

"What is it?" Jesse asked "Look" Petra points into the direction she looked at.

"Whoa" Cassie and Jesse said in unison. A zombie walked around groaning, being a zombie. They noticed a strange red object on the back of it's head.

"What is that on the back of its head?" Cassie asked "I don't know anymore than you, Cass"

Petra replies "Maybe that's this world's "thing", zombies and monsters come out in the daytime? Wouldn't be crazier than the things we've seen though"

"We should get a closer look, see what we can find out" Jesse concludes, Petra has a determined smile and replies "Works for me". Petra gets up from her hiding place and cracks her neck then rushes in with her enchanted golden weapon and leaps into the air, slicing into the zombie in the nape of the neck, she turns around to bring up her leg to deliver a blow to the zombie's back. The zombie turns around and groaned with its eyes a crimson red.

"What the-!? There's something weird about this zombie!" she slices her sword into the zombie but it keeps moving towards her "I could actually use a hand here guys! It just doesn't make any sense" The duo get up and take out their weapons, "Don't worry Petra, we got your back" Jesse assures Petra as they charge into battle. Jesse lands a blow on the zombie's chest, and it moved back with a robotic groan. "Yeah, there's something odd about this zombie!"

Cassie swings at the zombie "It should be dead by now!" She yelled as it moved towards Jesse and he lands a final blow. "That was not the plan"

"I should hope not" Ivor says walking in with the others

"It was just one zombie what was the problem?" Olivia asked the trio.

"Nuh uh. That was like Super zombie. Stronger. Tougher. Faster, I hope there's not something wrong with me, because that would be really, really inconvenient." Petra replies

"Definetly something weird" Lukas added "Maybe this world's zombie's are super buff?" Jesse suggests "seems possible" the blonde says. "If we had that much trouble with ONE, I can't imagine fighting a whole horde of them" Just as she says that a horde of zombies, 8 to be exact, groaned robotically, they took out their weapons "Well that seems about right" Cassie commented

"You just HAD to say it Petra, but I think we should find a better way around these super zombies" Jesse adds, they start backing away but Jesse stumbles and falls "Jesse!" Cassie yelled worried. He gets back up, they kept backing up until they hit the wall of sand behind them, Jesse held out his sword. But the zombie's stopped and put their arms down and stare at the ground. "Well that was...Unexpected" Lukas adds "Maybe they're peaceful?"

"If they are peaceful then why were they trying to kill us!?" Cassie asked, Jesse shrugged at her question "Even if they are peaceful, i bet they would be more peaceful if we kept as far away as to be sure" Lukas adds, he slowly raises his sword and touches the zombie with it. Jesse looks at the object on the back of its head, it made small dial up and error noises. "What in the world IS that thing?" Jesse asked, scanning the object "Definetly seems redstone….ish right?" Lukas replies

"Fascinating, I wonder how much redstone this takes" Ivor says aloud. "Maybe that is what makes the zombies so….blank" Jesse adds Axel stood in silence as they examined the zombies. Lukas adds"Makes sense to me, I wonder if we should-" the zombies straightened their posture and starting emitting a loud error noise, that made everyone cover their ears "Augh! What is that?!" Olivia yelled. "AH! It's like it's in my head!" Axel shouted "I don't exactly know what they are doing but I think it's time to get out of here!" Jesse yells, Cassie yells back to him "Fine by me!" The noise stops and the zombies get back to their normal….zombie position, they start turning around and walking away from them "They're leaving? Just like that?" Ivor said

"They're going to where we came from" Petra says "This might sound crazy but I think they're trying to lead us somewhere" Lukas put his hand on chin. "That DOES sound crazy" Petra replies "I think Lukas is right, they are trying to lead us somewhere!" Jesse spoke up, Cassie sighs and says "Alright, let's go already, c'mon Winslow" The cat walks behind his master and follows the zombies, Jesse and the others follow the zombies through the Mesa. The zombies walked fast to their destination.

After following the zombies, they reach a bowl shaped canyon, a giant piece of circular land in the bowl shape with a stairway leading to a few houses atop the hill. Petra's mouth was agape to the land, they continued following the zombies slowly up the wooden stairs, into the man made neighborhood, a small neighborhood that consisted of 18 small houses with red stained clay for walls and wooden stairs and blocks for the roofs. "I don't see any people, ANYWHERE" Petra finally says after seeing the desolate area. "This architecture is fascinating. It's all sand and clay based, it's awesome" Lukas adds "Yeah, amazing how they use their resources…." Cassie adds "Hm...now that you mention it Petra, I have heard of quiet but this is like...MEGA quiet, stay alert and don't let your guards down for one second" Jesse replies and leads the group through the area, Petra smiles and runs to a house with Redstone blocks "Hey! Told you guys there would be redstone!" "Nice" Lukas says

"Speaking of redstone, I would like to investigate the things on the back of the zombie's heads…" Ivor says walking on a block high platform to look at the stationed zombies within the fenced area "Ooh, yeah I want to see those too" Cassie replies. Winslow meowed and went up to his master. Ivor walks up to the back of the zombies and grabs the redstone contraption on his head, he puts his foot on the back of the zombie and tries pulling out the contraption, it made the usual dial up noises "Wait. What are you doing Ivor?" Jesse comes in "What does it look like? I'm going to rip this thing out of the zombie's head. For science, they're sleeping or something, it should be easy"

"I wanna try too!" Jesse says jumping around smiling "Well, if you INSIST" Ivor says moving out of the way letting Jesse in. He puts his foot on the zombie's back and begins pulling the redstone out, halfway through pulling it out the object sent a giant jolt of electricity through Jesse's body, he fell on the floor from the sudden burst "It just...Shocked me!" "Jesse are you okay?!" Axel runs towards Jesse, but Cassie beat him to the spot. "Yes well...at least we learned something new: They can't be removed, not with bare hands anyways" Ivor adds, Cassie helps Jesse up, she used herself as support for him. He took it as a nice gesture and smiled at her. He looked up and saw someone walking through the neighborhood "Hey there is someone living here after all!" He starts waving his hands in the air to get his attention "Hel-lo?" Jesse shouted but no avail "Maybe he didn't hear me? His hearing could be bad or something"

"That does make sense, I guess" Axel agrees, Jesse lets go of Cassie and follows the man "Hang back a bit guys, I'll go talk to him."

"Alright, just be careful Jesse" Petra warns Jesse "Yeah, there's a lot to this place we don't know about" Lukas added to Petra's little warning. Everyone else started exploring the area, while Jesse walked towards the man he observed a sign that said "Crown Mesa Population: 1,063" _Seems like a pretty remote area, not many people here I guess_ Jesse thought. He walked towards a little pen of chickens, "Hey little chickens" Jesse started talking to the chickens, he saw the eyes...same crimson color as the zombies "Uh huh, that's nice" Jesse says aloud. The chickens made a robotic clucking, with a distant tone in each cluck.

He walks around exploring, he saw the well and walked towards it to look in. He peeked his head in "Jeesh, the well is all dried out, where did it all go?". He went back to his main objective: talk to the man. He was rumaging through a little chest for supplies on who knows what. Jesse starts walking towards him and tries greeting him "Uh...hi there!" he waited for a response but nothing happened "Um...hello?" he says again. The man closes the chest "My friends and I could just use-GAH!" The townsperson turns to Jesse, his eyes were the same color as the zombies and chickens.

The townsperson walks away from Jesse who was flabbergasted "Who the-what-HUH?" Jesse was filled with questions. As the townsperson walked away Jesse observed that he had the same gadget on the back of his head. Everyone runs towards Jesse and Ivor asked him "Conversation go any better up close? We couldn't really hear from back there"

"That guy I was talking to-Trying to talk to, he wasn't human" He tells the group "What? How?" Cassie asked him "I don't know, but he was like these zombies we have been seeing, Red eyes, weird glowy head thing" Jesse tries to explain "I really don't like the sound of that" Axel said "Ditto" Olivia agrees. While they had their conversation, they heard someone land on the floor and slide into the building across. Jesse turned around to see what it was "Jesse? What's wrong?" Olivia asked Jesse who looked at where the sound came from "someone just ran into that house" Jesse points to the clay house "Really? I don't see anyone" Petra replies "Yeah, me too" Lukas adds "Come on, whoever they are, maybe they've got some answers" Jesse says running after the person, everyone else started running into the house to capture the stranger. Jesse runs into the house but stops at the door when hearing the stranger rumage through the chest "Ah hah ha yes yes, there you are! That's the ticket" the stranger says pulling out a head gadget like on the zombies. "Oh, these are perfect, Excellent" the stranger mumbles to herself as she gets items from the chest, Jesse walks up to the stranger. "Funny, I'm guessing that those don't belong to you do they?" Jesse asked the stranger who looked like she was older than him, she looked at him with a bunch of head gadgets, "GAH!" she threw them in the air from the sudden suprise. She backs into a corner with a worried look on her face "That you, PAMA?" Jesse was confused and said "What?"

"Okay then, Okay, who sent you?" She points at a clueless Jesse "I didn't survive this long to be picked off by some scrub" She says to yet again, a confused Jesse "Especially not some weird little scrub like you"

"Hey nobody "sent" me okay?" Jesse assures her "You really expect me to believe that? What kind of fool do you think I am?" she asked Jesse "Honest, I have no idea who *you* are either"

"I don't….you're tellin' the truth aren't you?" The goggled inventor asked Jesse who stayed silent and raised an eyebrow "Okay….eyes not red…..Not red?! But- but that must mean...but how?" Petra, Ivor, Lukas, Cassie and Winslow walked in "And there are more of you? It's it should be..Impossible!" "Out with it, who are you people, what's going on here?" She asked the group

"I know it might sound crazy, but we came here through a portal-" Jesse was cut off by the white haired woman "A portal? A PORTAL portal? Really?" She paces around the room "Okay...been alone for a while, so this is a lot to take in right now…The people, the citizens of Crown Mesa, you've met them right?".

Jesse put his hand on his chin and replied "Yes, I have, not sure i'd call him people anymore though." The stranger walked up to Jesse and put her gloved hand on his shoulder "No no no, please don't talk that way, i'm sure it looks...confusing to someone from the outside, but please"

She continues with her speech "They're my friends. And they ARE people. Please, don't forget that. They're good people. I promise." She snaps out of her speech and backs up towards the window worried "oh, oh, no no no no. I've wasted too much time!"

"Uh Jesse? Don't look now but we've got company" Lukas warns Jesse about the predicament they were in "UGH! That's just what we needed!" Cassie says irritated. Jesse looked out the window to see four citizens with a red and black bodysuit, three boys and one girl.

"Is this what you were scared of? There are only four of them and five of- Hey, where'd she go?" Jesse saw that she was gone the second he turned around "Well...They're definetly not ignoring us anymore" Petra said as the mind controlled citizens made their way up the stairs and into the house "What do we do now, Jesse?" Olivia asked as they backed up. "We get out of here" Jesse tries rushing to the trapdoors but the four controlled citizens pushed him to the others. "You are not from this place" They say in unison with a cold distant voice of a robot. "That's right, we're not from this place" Jesse replies. "A decision has been made, PAMA has questions" The say with monotone in their robotic voice. "Jesse, are you really thinking we should go with them, let's just fight our way out!" Axel says cracking his knuckles. A citizen grabs onto Petra, she raises her fist and punches the citizen in the jaw, he turned his head back at Petra, who and says with the others "You will come to PAMA"

"Alright people, let's not try to hurt anyone….too badly" Jesse says and the other's start to fight with the citizens, Jesse tries removing the citizens hands that tried restraining him, Jesse pushed the controlled citizen away and tries running to the door, another townsperson caught him by suprise and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"YOU WILL BE MADE USEFUL"

"Ugh" Jesse opened his eyes and got up quickly "What-What happened?" He asked

"You went down. Hard. One punch and you were out" Ivor replies to Jesse. They look at the sight before them and let out a little scream of shock. What Is….What IS that?" Lukas asked shocked. A giant screen showed three little dots like a loading screen, the outter layer let out particles as a giant face appeared with a little straight line for a mouth, the screen then smiles at them "I have no idea" Petra replies.

"You don't suppose it's friendly do you?" Axel asked

The giant screen greeted them with a smile "GREETINGS. FRIENDS"


	6. Made Useful?

"You don't suppose it's friendly do you?" Axel asked

"We're about to find out" Jesse replies

The giant screen greeted them with a smile

"My apologies for the violent nature of this visit"

the screen's face showed a little uneasy after mentioning the violent nature

"I am PAMA. Greetings" The voice sounded hollow and more artificial, well, it is a giant screen built into a wall anyways. "We have much work ahead of us. But maybe it can even be...Fun!" the screen smiled once again "If you choose to cooperate, that is" his face changed to make it seem like he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want with me and my friends?" Jesse asked threateningly. "I am what you might call "a computer"- A thinking machine. Designed to make things useful"

"I am going to help YOU Be useful" he does that same artificial smile "Using redstone chips, I have connected to the people of this town, and helped THEM be useful. Coordinated"

The mob of citizens slowly look up at the quartz platform the gang stood on. "I have made their world. Perfect"

Jesse turned to see the townsfolk that restrained them "Thanks to me, there is no wasted activity. No wasted thought" "I am connected to them, and they are connected to me" He finishes with a smile.

"Okay, if this world is so perfect, what happened to all the people?" Jesse asked the super computer "Yeah, doesn't seem very active here" Olivia adds. PAMA's face turned into the same loading screen as before "Processing information"

"Processing information?" Lukas asked "It said it's a thinking machine- Thinking must take time?" Ivor adds.

PAMA finished processing and came back with a angry face

"I have consulted my databases- my list of everyone and everything in this world- and my conclusion is that you are not from here. Despite what you have told these nice, nice townspeople" PAMA looks down at Jesse frowning at him "I would like to ask you some questions- to expand my databanks. How did you get here?" PAMA's face turned to a question mark "I am very excited for the aquisition of new knowledge" "We landed here after jumping through a portal. A sort of doorway connecting to other worlds" Jesse explained to the giant "thinking machine". PAMA smiled and said "More fascinating information to compile." His screen showed the loading sign again and turned to his smile "What a lovely day. I am looking forward to extracting information on what is on the other side."

"Jesse!" Cassie shouted as she was pulled by the townspeople, everyone except Jesse and Ivor were being pulled to the redstone contraption behind them two more townspeople restrained Jesse and Ivor, holding their hands behind their backs.

"Hang on! Let's talk about this- What are you doing?" Jesse asked PAMA of his little stunt

"I am going to make them useful. Of course" PAMA smiles at Jesse "You can't make us!" Axel yelled at PAMA "Although, I can delay this process if you have something useful to tell me." PAMA stopped the townspeople from making them "Useful". The citizen turned Cassie around to face Jesse, her face was filled with worry.

PAMA explained to them "This world reached peak efficiency quite some time ago." His face turned to a frown "Unfortunatly, this means I had no more job to do. No more things or people to help. Until you arrived: That is," He smiled again "Tell me, what is your world like?" The question mark appeared again, waiting for Jesse to give an answer "Describe it. Is it much like this one? Or is it completely different?"

"It's a heck of a lot greener than this place" Jesse answered "Just imagine grass and trees, instead of sand and clay" Cassie looked up and gave a nervous smile at PAMA and nodded.

"That sounds lovely. It really does. I think I would like to see this world for myself" PAMA says turning his face into a happy one. His loading screen appeared again, it turned back into his face "If I could send my townspeople, my friends, through other worlds, we could continue to grow and expand. It would be...Lovely" Jesse looks at Ivor who looked as nervous as he did

"Tell me... where is the portal that leads out of this world?" PAMA's face changed to that same question mark "You could help me make everyone, everywhere, more efficient. Help them become useful, help me, to help you."

"PAMA, I can't tell you because I don't know! Honest!" Jesse replies. Petra looks at Jesse than PAMA "After all, if we knew where it was, do you still think we would be here?" Jesse questions the giant computer. PAMA's face turned uneasy and replied "Your logic is sound, and your tone is genuine, but the information is….Not useful." Jesse looked at his friends, everyone was filled with fear. "My job is to be useful. I have completed my job here and must be allowed to expand and continue to be useful." PAMA spoke with an angry expression on his screen. "PAMA thanks you for being helpful." his smile scared everyone half to death, the citizen holding Jesse jerked him towards the contraption behind them. Jesse struggled as he was being pulled, but his captor was too strong, he was suddenly jerked up and his hands were pinned to the poles on the side, another townsperson came to restrain Jesse on his left. PAMA looked with a smile and spoke again "Your brain may not be useful for portals, but it will certainly be useful for other things." Cassie struggled against her restraints "You will have to go through us to get to him!" She shouted cocky. "Oh, but I already have, now that I have handled you, I will make your friend useful, yay!" PAMA emphasised with a smile on his screen. "You picked the wrong fight you mean screen!" Axel shouted to capture PAMA's attention. "My, my. Now isn't the time to fight. Now is the time…." PAMA's face turned into an evil smile "To be afraid….I will make him...Useful. .Ha" PAMA laughed robotically as Jesse was being restrained into the machine. "Guys! Whatever happens, you have to stop PAMA!" Jesse yelled to the team. Petra didn't take that answer "No way! You are coming with us!". Jesse shook his head to her "You cannot possibly escape. We have just gotten….Started. It would be nice if you stayed a while" PAMA interrupted the conversation. "It is time to make Jesse….Useful" after their little chat, the four corners of the platform rose with a redstone block in each pillar. Jesse looked at his friends….then Cassie…

' _I'm sorry guys'_ Jesse thought before the piston above his head rose. Cassie started to feel her heart drop at the sound of the contraption "Jesse! JES-" She was immediatly cut off as the piston dropped on Jesse's head. Cassie's eyes widened with shock as the piston lifted…..

and Jesse's crimson colored eyes met hers.

"Welcome Jesse….Yay!" PAMA shouted happily as he brang the next member to be made useful. Cassie closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth. She looked at Jesse once more to see that piercing cold look, gazing at her

' _He's gone….Why did this have to happen? I want to go back...I don't want to be here…I want to be cuddling with Winslow….knowing that Jesse and everyone is there...safe'_ Cassie turned around and shot PAMA a glare "You should get out of his head already!"

"But his head is full of so much lovely information, it is so...unique" PAMA said happily as the screams of Petra becoming a drone filled the silence. Cassie spun around to see Jesse and Petra having that same emotionless stare.

Petra and Jesse's arms stretched out towards her as they said in unison "Your turn, Cassie…."


	7. Who are you?

**Last time on In Love With a Murderer,**

" _Greetings, I am PAMA" the giant smiling screen spoke….."If this world is so perfect then what happened to everyone?" Jesse asked… "I have made everyone Useful, no wasted energy, no wasted thought…."_

 _The townspeople restrained Jesse into the contraption "Your brain might not be useful about portals, but it will be useful for other things"... Cassie's eyes widened as the piston lifted and Jesse's crimson colored eyes met hers…._

Jesse and Petra grabbed Cassie's arms and pinned her into the machine "Get out of their heads now!" Cassie yelled again. PAMA's face turned into that psychotic smile "Their minds are full of great information. Oh my, what adventures you've had….a killer mansion….a sky city….towns and mountains...eaten by a living storm." PAMA started processing information from Jesse and Petra's minds " What's this? It seems as if Jesse has fallen in love with a murderer…." Cassie became enveloped in utter shock. Her heart beated faster when PAMA said that.

' _What? "Love?" It can't be that kind of love...right? He's got to be joking…"_ PAMA's face turned serious "Could it be...that he has feeling for you, Cassie…? I don't understand, you have killed innocent people...it makes me upset" PAMA's expression turned to a frown, but continued to process information "You've seen so many places, met so many people.." PAMA began to ramble on about their visits. Ivor walked to Cassie's position and asked about their situation "What should we do now? Jesse and Petra was our only beefed defense. There has to be some way out of this...but how?" Cassie started to analyze PAMA and came for an answer "Every time PAMA gets new information, it seems to get distracted while it "processes"." Ivor responded agreeing with her statement "Yes. Like a computer version of "thinking". Do you think there's a way to distract PAMA long enough for us to escape?". Cassie looked at PAMA processing more information "Let's ask PAMA something that doesn't make any sense, like an….Unsolvable problem of some sorts!" She replies to Ivor. "Cassie, that's fantastic! What you are describing is a "Paradox", a self- contradictory statement. I think it would really work on PAMA" He replied. PAMA's voice interrupted their conversation "What do you think would work on me?" It asked angrily. "Hey PAMA, what would you say if I told you it's weird to not be weird?" Cassie asked the "thinking machine", who's face became shocked and slowly processed her question. Cassie's question also seems to have Lukas, Olivia and Axel contemplating the question.

It replied to Cassie's question confused "But if it is weird, to not be weird, then that means that being weird is normal. Which by the transitive property means that it is normal, not to be normal" PAMA's expression turned by a question mark.

"It's working!-" Ivor whispered loudly. "Therefore being normal is weird, which means that it is weird not to be weird-" PAMA's Screen started smoking and had warning signs on its screen. "Error: This data is contradictory. Does not not not not compute. Error. Diverting power." Petra and Jesse released Cassie's arms, and they started to back away. "Good work Cassie!" Olivia congratulated the emerald eyed girl. "Nice work new guys! But I'd get outta there fast if I were you- PAMA's a quicker learner than you'd think" The olive green, brown hood wearing inventor shouted to the remaining members. Cassie went to the stairs to see PAMA rebooting "Paradox status: On hold" its face seems displeased but looked to its right to see the white haired woman

standing there its face turned happy once it saw her.

Right when its eyes averted to see her she turned around and crossed her arms. "Gasp! My creator! Have you finally agreed to merge with me?" it formed it's screen into a smile. She turned around to disagree with the computer "Oh don't you start with that again, come on you guys! This way!" She hopped right off the clay building's roof to run off in the distance. Everyone met with Ivor and Cassie "I'm beggining to suspect some history between them." Ivor spoke. "How in the world are we going to escape that?" Olivia pointed to the giant screen with a frown on its face. "We need to get Jesse and Petra!" Cassie spoke up. Jesse and Petra walked up and said in unison "It is time to join". The inventor turned to Cassie and responded: "I'm sorry, but they're beyond your help by now! Come on, you gotta run!" She turned around and sprinted into the direction they came from. Cassie turned around and saw Winslow running towards her. "Winslow! There you are! What have I told you about wandering? Let's go!" Cassie and the gang began to follow the creator, they quickly began to run down the stairs, but Jesse and Petra lept from the platform and slowly walked towards them. Cassie glanced back at her friends and quickly turned forward to see a mob of corrupt citizens walking towards them, one tried to grab Cassie and she made it out of their reach by 3 inches. Winslow and the others followed her lead as she jumped on the rooftops. Cassie ran straight into an open roof house to find the same purple haired woman from earlier.

She lunged back and proceded to jump onto the roofs. She quickly stopped and tried balancing herself so she wouldn't fall off the edge. Cassie looked around to see her surroundings, about 2 people jumped their way to Cassie and the others, while the mob walked towards them in sync on the sandy group. Little did Cassie know, there was a townsperson in the open roofed house, he quickly jumped towards Cassie, luckily she turned around fast enough to see the incoming enemy. She lunged to the left, grabbed his arm and threw him into the oncoming mob on the ground. Cassie took this free oppertunity and jumped off the rooftop to make it to the way they came from. She perfectly landed on the ground, Winslow jumped off second and made it right onto Cassie's back, using her like a landing platform. Axel, Olivia and Lukas made it down safely, Ivor jumped off and didn't have enough time to collect himself and he landed on his back and looked like a splat on the ground. Lukas turned and rolled his eyes at Ivor to help him up. They went back to running when they saw the zombies being activated and exiting their fenced station, and began to persue them. Cassie quickly stopped and turned around, but saw Petra and Jesse in front of the mob. "Jesse…" She whispered under her breath so they wouldn't hear her. She ran right to the edge of the center Mesa's cliff.

"Oh just great! We have nowhere to run!" Olivia shouted "I'm too awesome to become useful!" Axel spoke up "I think I have something that will help us!" Cassie calmed the team ' _I remember Jesse giving me 5 enderpearls before we left….THAT'S IT!'_ She went into the pockets of her armor and took out the enderpearls "Yes! We can escape with these!" Cassie said handing out the enderpearls. "Excellent! Now we just need to throw them in the correct spot!" Ivor took the enderpearl and got into position to throw. All at once they threw their enderpearls and turned around to see their former teamates getting closer. "As soon as they land!" Olivia remarked the enderpearls "Your running makes me sad" the mob of mind controlled citizens said in unison. Cassie grabbed Winslow and stepped back and nearly fell. Jesse lunged forward to grab her but they teleported before they could be captured. Everyone teleported straight onto their backs….except for Cassie though. "Why is that so disorienting?!" Axel said looking a little dizzy. "You'll get used to it" Cassie replied. PAMA's creator slid straight into the scene "Ha! Maybe you've got a shot after all, new guys. Better stick with me though!" She began to run again. "Wow, she is amazing!" Ivor and Olivia said together. "Oh no" Axel said and began running in the creators direction. They all looked at Axel's reason for and 'oh no'. They all heard a cyber groan from behind them, Lukas shouted to everyone "Run!" as they found a mob of zombies were right behind them, Cassie picked up Winslow and began to sprint off with everyone else following.

After quite some time of running in the desert, the team found a small little ditch to hide in. And of course Ivor tumbles in clumsily and falls right on his back. "A little warning would have been nice!" He shouted staying on the ground. The inventor ignores his whining "Gotta tell you guys, that was pretty smart work distracting PAMA. Now we just need to get off the grid." Cassie poked her head out to see mobs: skeletons, spiders and zombies hot on their trail. She ducked her head down as a skeleton was a few meters away, looking for them. "You made PAMA?! You have some explaining to do, woman!" Cassie shouted angrily at the creator looking guilty about it "Ye- okay, yes, I was the one who built PAMA, but I swear this wasn't its purpose. It's out of control!" She looked away from Cassie's staring "And...I need your help"...Cassie's expression softened and she asked the inventor "How will we help?"

"We need to get to my secret lab." The woman replied. Olivia interrupted the two "Well, let's get there fast - those zombies aren't just stronger than we've ever seen, they're also faster than usual" The brown hooded creator contemplated their survival and made a plan "We'll need to split up- you head to my lab while I lead these mobs away, got it?" She stood up to scan the mob infested area. Cassie responded, disagreeing with the idea "Splitting up doesn't feel like it will get us anywhere!" she sounded quite annoyed, too. "Hey, i'm doing you a favor- I'm offering to be the bait." The dark skined woman replied. She jumped from the hole and told her the directions "Just start running that way," She pointed in the direction of a giant arch "look for the "big difference", you'll see it!" She began running off luring the creatures to her. "I have no idea what this "big difference" is supposed to be" Axel groaned, Lukas responded to the green sweater male. "None of us know what it is, so chill" Cassie and Ivor looked at eachother and looked at the arch the inventor pointed at". They all got out from the ditch one by one and began following Cassie and Ivor into the arch's direction. "She is….intriguingly cryptic…..isn't she?" Ivor said between breaths. Cassie ignored him and saw a little painting that showed the arch and the terrain perfectly painted to hide the "secret lab" she mentioned. Cassie stared at it with a raised eyebrow "what the-?" Ivor came bursting in running and rammed his face into the painting and fell on his back….again. Olivia and Lukas helped him up. He eyed the painting like everyone else and broke the silence "so strange...it's like an exact copy" Ivor continued "Or does it seem a little off?" Ivor scratched the back of his head "Yeah...seems like a detail is missing" Olivia added.

The word _missing_ reminded Cassie of a life threatening situation. "There is something missing!" Cassie randomly shouts, all eyes turn to her as if they are waiting for the answer. "Where is Winslow?! If I loose him I will have a heart attack!" Cassie started stumbling back shaking in fear for her cat. And speak of the devil, a meow came from right behind Cassie. The calico sat there licking his paw and scratching his ear. Cassie sighed with relief and fell onto her knees to pick up her little 'baby'. She was like a overprotective mother sometimes. Everyone looked at her, then the painting. Lukas analyzed the painting….then the Mesa terrain, then it hit him. "The cactus! It isn't on there!" Cassie got up and scanned the painting "oh yeah! Maybe that is where it is!". She walked behind the cactus surrounded by dead bushes and found two trapdoors stuck together, she put Winslow down and opened them and curiously pulled the lever beneath it. The ground began to shake and the red sand in front of them started to fall down due to lack of support beneath it, the falling sand made a uneven hole. They all ran to the sand hole and tried looking down "Hope you know what you're doing!" Axel said making Cassie angry "I do! Now let me think!". Axel backed away, letting Cassie do her thing, she observed the area below and saw a small 3 by 2 hole with water filled in it.

Without any delay, she grabbed her calico feline and jumped down, she clutched the cat to her chest as if she was going to die, lucky for her, she made it into the water safely without faceplanting in it. Winslow scurried out of her clutch, of course cats hated water, he got onto the small grassy area and began shaking the water off his fur, splashing Cassie in the process, she climbed onto the grass, the sand opening was lit with a bunch of sea lanterns, brown, orange and yellow clay dotted the walls of the 20 block hole, it had a few cobwebs, Cassie assumed that the place was never cleaned.

"Where I slept may be cleaner than this" she shuddered. She was always a germaphobe, but she felt it was tiring to clean up where the mob of calicos rested in the "lair" of her mansion. As she looked around the bacteria-infected hidden lair, she heard Ivor's voice get closer as she heard a splash, followed by 3 more, She looked in the back, looking at a dogpile of people resting atop Ivor's battered body. "Get...off of me Axel!" Lukas raised his voice at the unibrow man. "Only if Olivia gets off of me" Axel glanced at Olivia who retorted back "well if Axel didn't pull us down, we wouldn't be like this!" Axel and Olivia got into a whole arugment of the blame game. Cassie rolled her eyes, irritated with their little blame game

" _I have to deal with this….forever"_ Cassie pitied herself and waited for them to get out, they did...only to keep on arguing, Ivor was the last to get out of the small pond, Olivia and Axel were at war with the arguments, inside, Cassie was emotionally crying of how she had to deal with that. "Cut it out! Petra and...Jesse, are still under PAMA's control, we need to shut it down and save them! That should be our top priority, not going at eachother's throats like children!" Cassie asserted everyone "Whatever" Olivia and Axel responded in unison, looking away from eachother and crossing their arms, Cassie facepalmed so badly, she tried to knock herself out.

A thud filled the tension between everyone, drawing their attention, they slowly averted their eyes to look at where the sound came from...

*To be continued


	8. Not Just Any Psycho

A freaking zombie and skeleton hit the ground, and turning into flesh and bones. It didn't help when Ivor began talking "Looks like PAMA is focused on us again". Everyone continues looking at the mob waterfall when a zombie landed on a cobweb on the hard clay floor. Everyone backed away slowly, but Cassie stepped forward and rolled her eyes "It's just one zombie!" She drew her black steel axe and slashed into the zombies forehead….it got stuck. She tried pulling out and putting her boot on the zombies face to get it unstuck. The axe flew backwards and left her with no weapon. The zombie stood up, its red eyes flashed at her as she furrowed her eyebrows and charged at the zombie, pushing it into the pond they initially landed on. The zombie fell into the water, back first, the green apocalyptic mob electrocuted itself from the water, it was enough to put it out for 20 seconds, they all looked at eachother as if they were like "did that just happen?"

The rosey red head turned back to look at the unconcious black eyed zombie...wait..black eyed?

"The zombie is back to its normal self!" She blurted as they all turned to look at the zombie. "It's like the signal was cut off...like washing away the redstone!" Olivia solved the problem. "So PAMA's connection CAN be broken!" Ivor shouted happily. "I dare you to poke it Lukas" Axel smirked, nudging Lukas on the shoulder "I'd rather not…" he replied nervously.

"Enough doddling around-" Cassie was interrupted as another mob landed on the cobweb "Oh great" she whispered under her breath grabbing everyone and running into the Mesa ravine hidden underneath the surface lit with sea lanterns, and oak wood fences lined on the side of the wall. As she lead everyone to safety she spotted a lever in the corner of her eye. She quickly stopped and pulled the lever with no hesitation, the ground shook as tons of red-stained sand fell from the surface to block the entrance they came through, she smirked as she blocked off the entrance.

She picked up her calico, cuddling with him as a cat lover would, she caught up with everyone else and saw them talking to the woman they found earlier, she had an inventors goggles and black gloves for handling materials, a brown hood covered the very top of her head, but letting her silver hair travel down the sides of her head, dark skinned with a dark olive green button up cloak, she noticed Cassie and was in utter shock "Harper!" she shouted "I can't believe you let that catastrophe of a computer happen! We told you not to follow through with that! Didn't you learn from those robot movies?!" She was scolding the elder, who didn't look angry "And for someone who's 19, scolding me, an older woman?" the woman replied with a chuckle "Cassie, you're 19?" Axel chuckled, Cassie blushed and got into her grumpy mode "Th-That's not the point! Harper over here made a monster!" she was getting irritated. Harper rolled her eyes "That wasn't PAMA's purpose! I made it with good intentions!" she explained. A very grumpy Cassie stomped through Harper's Mesa hallway "Jeesh what's with her? And how does she know you?" Lukas asked the builder "She never told you? That seems 'bout right! Ha! She was one of the people who made the Portal Network."

"The 'Portal Network'? Do you mean the hallway?" Olivia asked curiously "Is that what it's called?"

"Wait, but that would make her….*gasp* and Old Builder!" Lukas looked at Cassie who was holding her cat to her chest.

Harper got closer so Cassie wouldn't hear anything. "She's the craziest out of all of us. There's a reason she was trapped in that dimension for so long."

"I had my suspicions about Cassie, no one else really knew about the portal hallway besides us and Cassie."

"That girl is full of surprises." Harper facepalmed.

"Did she even tell you she nearly caused The Walking Dead to happen?" Harper crossed her arms.

"We sorta knew….she had a whole sea of zombies in her dimension outside her mansion." Lukas scratched the back of his head.

"No, not a normal zombie, she experimented on someone and managed to 'zombify' them, she tested to see if it would attack other people, so...this sadistic girl, kidnapped someone and used that zombie on them, let's say it ended in us being so terrified of her we had to take extreme measures and trap her in another dimension." Haper looked back at Cassie to see her still stroking her cat.

"Now I know to be way more careful around her…" Olivia had a scared expression on her face.

"Ditto, and Jesse made it sound like she wasn't so dangerous." Axel added on.

"We honestly have no idea what she's capable of anymore." Lukas finished the sentence, it terrified them to think that this might be just a small amount of what Cassie can really do.

She ain't no ordinary psycho.


End file.
